The New Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show
Join Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and Friends as they go around the world with the Brady’s and they other families. Characters * Rocky J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * The Ghostly Trio * The Brady's Family * The Rooney’s Kids * Miss Patty * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Wendy the Good Little Witch * The Witch Sisters * The Brady's Family 2 * The Rooney’s Boys * Miss Fiona * Dudley Do-Right * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Nell Fenwick * Poil * Snidely Whiplash * Diane Sadler * Mr. Xander * Crusader Rabbit * Rags T. Tiger * Hot Stuff the Little Devil * Grandpa Blaze * Jill and Dom * Miss Georgia * George of the Jungle * Richie Rich * Ursula of the Jungle * Cadbury the Butler * Ape Named Ape * Richard Rich * Regina Rich * The Fink's Family * The Webster’s Teens * Mr. Sander * Hoppity Hopper * Baby Huey * Waldo P. Wigglesworth * Little Audrey * Fillmore the Bear * Herman the Mouse * Katnip the Cat * The Shapiro's Family * The Partridges Boys * Mr. Paulo Episodes # The Immortal Witches and the Immortal Fairies # Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Save Atlantis # The Evil Stepmother # A Tale of a Dog Witch and her Human Witch # Boo Moon 2 # Dead of Class 2 # Boris and Fatso of the Opera # The Lemurian Empire # After Revived Shows # Hawazaki's New Potions and Inventions # Rocky, Casper and the Brady’s Kids in Treasury Islands # Sherman, Erin and the Indians Children # Christine's Performance # A Visit from Mars 2 # The School's Recess # Shrinky Dust! 2 # The Case of the Missing Ballet Shoes # Revenge of Mud City Manglers and Tree Men # Ape’s New Groove # The Sirems's Slug-Like Blob Monster # The Yakamoras's Return # Says The Magic Phrases # Magnolia's Feralism # The Treasure of Monte Zoom 2 # The Robotnappers 2 # Who’s Bopped Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper # The Rabbit and Devil Who Cried Wolf # The Legendary Heroes's Allies # The Pony Express 2 # The Wrath of Hughes 2 # Greenpernt Oogle 2 # Meet the Rooney’s Kids and Miss Patty # Calamity the Brady’s Girls # Monkey Business 2 # The Three Monarchs # Abra Catastrophic # Dog Genie's Past # Immortal Witches in Diguised # The Brady’s and the Rooney’s in Immortal Mermaid Land # The Pirates Resorts # Never Judge those Totter’s # Jade Vs. Sky # Boris's New Creations # Who is the Guilty # Rocky, Robin and the Killer Crocodiles # Casper and Annie in Imagination Land # Thatch My Idol 2 # Cancion De Olor 2 # Steampunk World # Frightening the Storm 2 # Jake and Gwen in Mars # Trouble with the Bananaquats 2 # Donavon and Oscar meet Toulee and Crystal # Aesop Tell a Story # Gingersnap Out Of It 2 # Diane and Nell in Ancient Roman # Tarts and Flowers 2 # Medieval Fest 2 # Ring-A-Ding Spring 2 # Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Hawazaki and PinYing Gets Switched Again # Nishentop Adlantisag 2 # Ave By Jupiter # The Rooney Kids's Past # The Genies's Wishes # Return of Queen Bugaroo 2 # The Shapiro’s and the Partridge’s in the Insects World # I Dream of Waldo Wigglesworth # Miss Moosylvania's Return # Do You Have to Get Fireflies? # The Moon Men and the Angels Space Patrol Officers to the Rescue # Marci and Robin in Pottsylvania # The Guapo Family's Revenge # The Treasure of Inca # Stuck 2 # Magnolia Solution 2 # Stephen and Lisa in South Carolina # Thatch the Pester # Slothpocalypto 2 # Rocky and Bullwinkle and The Sorceresses's Yin Yang Medallions # How Fearless Leader and Nightshade Stole Christmas # Clown on the Farm 2 # Three Wishes and You're Out # Rocky and Bullwinkle Hears a Small Magical Creature # The Witches and the Emperor of Japan # Miss Patty and the Ghostly Trios in Arctic # Invasion of the UGFO’s 2 # The Love Potion 2 # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Search for The Moon Witches # Topsy Turvy 2 # Jim, Marci and Miss Patty in the Enchanted Rainforest # Look Alike 2 # Twin Trouble 2 # Immortal Witches's Magic Stolen # Looking for the Ghosts, Angels and Witches # Mr. Peabody and Sherman's Fairy Transformation # Casper Saves the Forest Creatures # The Great Screamboard Disgrace 2 # Mario II meet Loofa # Richie’s Circus 2 # The Hooded Stefan's Return # Witches, Warlocks and Fairies See French Occupations # Boris, Natasha and the Totter’s Siblings meet the Muscle Guy # Chi Chi Dog 2 # Sherman, Wendy, Megan and Elliot meet the Empress of Japan # The Immortal Witches's Possession Spells # Mr. Peabody and Sherman meets Marcella and Shalyarah # Boris and Natasha had Ate the Monster Food # Jim and Jake’s Gone Hawaii # Bill meet the Queen of England # Banana Formula 2 # George and Ritchie Goes to Nigeria # Yoohoo Tube # The Flying Sailboat # The Magical Bracelet # The Final Ingredient Category:Crossover TV Shows Category:TV Shows